The Forgotten
by 1in100Authors
Summary: Maybe she'll have a chance at being remembered. Maybe. *Tribute to the demigods who weren't made famous through risky quests. Not a happy fic. Drabble. Note: Extension added 1/5/14
1. Chapter 1

There are the heroes that will never be forgotten, like Heracles or Theseus or Orion.

There are heroes in this generation like Percy Jackson and his partner Annabeth Chase. Then there is the trio that consists of Jason Grace, Piper McLean and Leo Valdez. There is the couple Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang. Along with them are Reyna Ramirez-Arellano and Coach Hedge.

But there are also other heroes, the ones whose names have faded over time or have never been uttered by more than a few people.

They are those who fight alongside the rest, because there's nothing else they can do. But did anyone say a 'thanks' or even acknowledge them?

No.

Because unless you go big or go on a quest, you're as good as dead to history.

This is what Lacy, daughter of Aphrodite, reminds herself as she pledges herself to the Hunt.

She realizes that it might seem kind of ironic - which was kind of the point - but maybe if she did it then she would have a chance at being remembered... as the one daughter of Aphrodite who forsook love. Maybe she wouldn't fade too quickly, then. Maybe she wouldn't even have to result to the memory of others to survive. Maybe.

She reminds herself why she had to leave her siblings' footsteps one last time...

...she never looked back.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a small drabble that came to me. Not much.<strong>

**-1in100Authors**


	2. Chapter 2

It is the first time since joining the Hunt that she returns to Camp Half Blood. Looking around, she notices that nothing's changed. It's slightly unnerving, because the sight is deceiving in every way. _Everything_ has changed, and she knows this. This time, she arrives with her sisters; her fellow Huntresses, and joins them in the Artemis Cabin. This is the same cabin that Drew always made fun of for not enforcing love. Something about being cold and heartless. Drew was a hypocrite. Now she understands why none of the Hunters like to be here... too many memories resurface just at one glance. It was enough to make her stomach churn and a strong sense of melancholy to permeate her heart.

When she takes off from her new cabin in the middle of the night, she runs to the beach. It's well after curfew but she can't really bring herself to care. Her emotions are too strong to ignore. Her reasons for leaving, the torture of seeing people's hearts broken by her half-siblings... it's all too much.

It's in that moment that she realizes why she had to leave. It wasn't the bitterness of not being recognized... it was the bitterness of hating her siblings, what they stood for, and, in a strange sense, it was hating herself. The Hunt helped whisk away these feelings of self-hatred, but being back here had opened old wounds. Wounds that would never heal, not really.

In the Hunt, nothing matters except for your loyalty to your sisters and patron goddess as well as the rush of exhilaration that comes from hunting down monsters. In the Hunt, time flies by quickly and you have no time to reflect. In short, the Hunt was what Lacy needed most. Being back at camp... it gave her time to remember a time when Drew was Head Counselor, when she told Lacy that the rite of passage was important... a time when the young, naive girl believed her. She always hated herself for the two years that Drew took her under her wing and Lacy just listened and followed her lead like a mindless clone.

That girl who believed in those stupid rites of passages and her so-called 'precious' mother's approval was long gone. It hurt to think that her mother was such a cold person, even though Piper believed differently.

She looked back at Cabin 8, her new cabin, and a suspicion she had finally clicks into place.

She realizes that the most loving goddess was not the one who enforced love. No, it was the one who tried to keep girls away from love's unforgiving cruelty. It was the goddess of the innocent, of the pure. Not the goddess who took people's feelings and played with them for her own amusement.

Heading back to the Artemis cabin, Lacy smiled, knowing that she made the right decision.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to one of my reviewers, who was questioning everything about Lacy's decisions and the back up story ;) I owe this one to them.<strong>

**-1in100Authors**

**I'll be doing some one-shots soon in the point of views of any of the Seven, Drew, Silena, Nico, Reyna and Grover. Send me some requests if you'd like; I'd be very happy to see what inspiration you can give me. Don't worry, I'll dedicate the one-shot to you.**

**Review!**


End file.
